1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to retention assemblies, and particularly to a retention assembly for securing an expansion card in a computer enclosure.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical computer with an expansion card includes an enclosure and a main circuit board in the enclosure. The main circuit board defines a peripheral component interconnect (PCI) slot therein. The expansion card has a card plug inserted into the PCI slot, for securing the expansion card on the main circuit board. However, during operation, vibration may cause the expansion card secured in this way to disconnect from the PCI slot.
What is needed, therefore, is an expansion card retention assembly and a computer incorporating the retention assembly which can overcome the described limitations.